Many hand tools (electric and manual) are known that have a unitary body and handle having a longitudinal axis collinear with the axis of rotation of a drive member (e.g. screwdriver head). Such hand tools may not be useful for hard-to-access fasteners. Also, in some applications, it may be desirable to apply extra torque to a fastener by positioning the handle so that it is not collinear with the axis of rotation of the drive member. In order to solve such problems it has been known to provide a head of the hand tool that may pivot or rotate on the handle, so that the head is angled, for example at 90°, from the longitudinal axis of the handle. The pivoting of the head in such a way, allows for the use of the tool in places that are difficult to access. However, such previous tools have complicated designs with many parts that are difficult to assemble. Also such previous designs have locking means that are complicated to use and are expensive to manufacture. The present hand tool overcomes such disadvantages.